Flow control valves have been well known wherein working fluid is controlled depending on movements (sliding movements) of a spool valve disposed in a valve housing for reciprocating moving (reciprocating sliding) capability along one axis thereof to vary, for instance, a pressure, a flow rate and a flow passage, etc., of working fluid. For instance, a hydraulic control valve, disclosed in Patent Publication 1, and electromagnetic valves for hydraulic control valves, disclosed in Patent Publications 2 to 4, correspond to such technologies. With such flow control valves, a hydrodynamic force of fluid, admitted through, for instance, an inlet port, acts on the spool valve element in an axial direction thereof. This results in the occurrence of an unstable balance with a likelihood of causing the spool valve element to oscillate. On the contrary, for instance, Patent Publication 1 discloses the hydraulic control valve having an oil chamber, opened to the atmosphere at a position where working oil inflows or outflows due to the shifting movement of the spool valve element, and a restricting element (orifice) disposed between the oil chamber and a portion to introduce working oil. This enables a damping (braking and attenuating) of an oil flow during the shifting movement of the spool valve element for thereby absorbing (attenuating and suppressing) the oscillation of the spool valve element during a pressure regulating mode.